I've started to hate you
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: read it for yourself and see what you think this story is not complet i want you to decide the ending, try to review so i can update my story please, my grammar is not that good on this story
1. Chapter 1

**I've started to hate you**

It is an average day in Seattle were Sam and Carly are sitting on the couch watching a movie and sam's on the other side drinking a beer and eating snacks.

Over the last five months I have seen a big change in Sam and her attitude, Sam has no pride in anything anymore she doesn't dress to impress, well of course I don't want her impressing anyone else because she is mine but the Sam I knew she would always look breath taking and she never let herself addicted to alcohol.

Sam's anger has increased dramatically but it has only been since she lost her first job she started drinking, but as I was being a good girlfriend I told her I supported her decisions but over the past five months it has became worst, nowadays I can't see the old Sam that I fell in love with, she blows up at any situation and she is so possessive over me, I have been to bail her out of juvie so many times this month, she may have already been but now it's just uncontrollable but I have ignored all this because I still love her as much as the first time we got together, I still see her as my Sam and I cant give up on her the old Sam will come back soon she's just having a bad stage in her life at the moment.

It has got really bad recently I would say we don't sleep in the same bed anymore I'm on the couch and she is upstairs, I hate her being drunk so I don't sleep with her and she doesn't care, I think that Sam has fell out of love with me she doesn't look at me with that sparkle in her eye anymore, if she even looks at me anymore I have tried many things but she is not interested I even introduced new things in the bedroom, but she falls asleep and says that she is too tired damn I've walked around the house nearly naked, and she has not even flinched before Sam started drinking she would be nothing but loving and spontaneous with me, we made love for hours at night and we cuddled all night now I do nothing but cry at night.

You cannot even say when we make out because she is hammered and she only wants sex when she is horny, it's like I'm a toy to her she doesn't want to touch me unless she is drunk and this hurts so bad I miss my Sammy, I WANT HER BACK.

I'm tired of this I have no life anymore the last five months have been hell for me I sit in our apartment all alone all day and night, Sam has become very percessive of me she has stopped me seeing my friends she thinks I'm going to leave her, she is always looking at my phone for any suspicious texts and she even banned my friends from visiting, if I go out whilst she is working she goes crazy and then we will start to argue with each other. If I ask Sam if I could borrow a text she gets all defensive and says no and she says she deserves her privacy, I remember once this was about 4 months ago I called her because it was two hours after she finished work and I cooked her a meal, she answered her phone and said it was none of my business where she was , it came to 3.30 and I called Sam and she did not answer her phone and then I called again and she switched her phone off, weeks later she did it again this is where I came to the conclusion that she is playing away with someone else, I even saw a love bite on her neck one night but all the time I took all her shit because she was the only one for me and I love her more than life and I did not want to except she was cheating on me, but it was late on a Friday night and I was coming back from work.

(Flashback)

I was walking up the stairs because I was exhausted and there was no sign of Sam so I was going to take a short nap before she got home, as I walked up the stairs there were items of clothing on the stairs, damn Sam you dirty git you need to clean up behind you, I carry on walking up stairs were there is slight moaning and I just think sam's watching some adult entertainment because she did that allot lately.

I arrive at the door when I hear a name called out "Josie this is amazing"

My heart then sank but there could still be a chance that it was on the TV so I walked in the room and there it was the official moment that broke my heart forever, I looked directly at Sam and a tear escaped my eyes and I shouted out a few words at her.

"I hate you Sam I knew you was doing this to me, delete my number and don't come by my brother's apartment because I don't want to see you again".

I ran out of the door and down the stairs were I fell to my feet and start crying, I gave that girl all the chances and she threw it in my face, I can't believe she did it in our bed I hate her I really do"

Sam comes running down the stairs in her bra and knickers when she sees Carly on the floor crying.

"GOOOOOO AAAAWWWWAAAAAYYYYY, go back to the slut upstairs"

"No Carls let me explain I can tell you everything and I did not do this to hurt you".

"Well that's a lie cuss it does fcuking hurt allot", this whole five months has been a lie but I put it behind me and carried on with you because I love you and I saw the love bites and I thought my Sammie would come back, but that's never going to happen I hate you demon you're not Sam, you are a stranger where have you hide Sam, Carly starts shaking Sam

Carly turns away and leaves the apartment

"Carly I have not been myself and I love you more than anything I have done all this for you but you will never understand what I'm trying to say, I LOVE YOU CARLY SHAY I always will and please don't leave me I'm begging you we can work things out".

Carly turns to see Sam crying for the first time in five months and she lets Carly leave.

(End of flashback)

It's been four weeks since the situation, I went back to Sam because I could not be without her and she promised me she would change now I'm with her again, but one week later she was back to her old tricks the first week it was like I was getting half of my Sammy back she had no alcohol and we slept in the same bed, but the week after she was back to the Sam I didn't know I could not cope anymore, I'm going to leave her I need to leave her but how can I tell her that it's over, but a funny coincidiouse is that that song was on the music channel on the television

How can I tell her it's over....?

Ah ahh ahh  
Haa haa haa  
Haa haa haa  
Naa niiii

I aint gunna lie you were number 1 forever but i dont feel the same no more i just want you as a friend im done trying to pretend they say good things dont last forever some day they gotta end matter of fact im doing you a favour Had enough of fucking girls coming back for you later im sick of having to delete everything in my pager baby i aint pretty but im dropping up ya rader

She wonder why i never pick up my phone cuz all im tryin to do is keep it on the low i think i need to let her know before she find out on her own either way im gunna break her heart when i tell her go

All my people round the world if you like somebody else  
How do you find the words to say its over  
Ive been wanting to tell you but i dont know how to tell you  
How do you find the words to tell them its over  
Baby its killing me this just isnt right for me  
I think i like somebody else  
Haaa haa haa x3  
Niii

I aint gunna lie you were number one then but it just aint the same anymore your out of my top 10 this aint good for your health if only you knew that everytime im fucking you i think of somebody else i knew that one of us were gunna get hurt from the get go i told you i told i said so i hate having to fake the feeling everytime that we get low it i think its better for the both of us if we let go

She wonders why i'm never round these days but as soon i touch base she'll be all up in my face its the same old shit she never gives me any space how do i tell her someones taking her place

All my people round the world if you like somebody else  
How do you find the words to say its over  
Ive been wanting to tell you but i dont know how to tell you  
How do you find the words to tell them its over  
Baby its killing me this just isnt right for me  
I think i like somebody else

Why should i feel guilty  
Its plain to see i aint being myself  
Is it wrong i want it from somewhere else  
I been holding out for sooo long.  
Now Why do i feel guilty  
Its plain to see i aint being myself  
Is it wrong i want it from somewhere else.  
I been holding out for soooo long

Ooohhh wwooo oohh wwoo

Cant take no more  
I wont pretend another day  
I think its time for me to say exactly how i feel  
cant take no more  
I just ain't happy any more  
I just keep lying to myself

How do you find the words to say its over  
I been wanting to tell you but i dont know how to tell you  
How do you find the words to tell them its over  
Baby its killing me this just isnt right for me  
I think i like somebody else

Why should i feel guilty  
Its plain to see i aint being myself  
Is it wrong i want it from somewhere else  
I been holding out for sooo long.  
Now Why do i feel guilty  
Its plain to see i aint being myself  
Is it wrong i want it from somewhere else.  
I been holding out for soooo long

Ha haaa ha haaa  
Ha haaaa  
Na Naniiiii  
Ha Haaa Ha haaa  
Ha haaaaaaaa

The only difference is that I don't like someone but I need to tell Sam its over I can't live like this anymore.

Sam we need to talk

What's up Carly?

"Well Sam I need to tell you that me and you have run its course we are over, I can't put up with you anymore I love you Sam but I can't be the person watch you kill yourself by drinking and I can't be cheated on anymore, we do not show any love to each other it's like you don't want me and I make you sick".

"Carly I'm sorry I can't stop you but I love you and I cheated to protect you and the reason we never made love is because I have had to sleep with sum one who I don't know otherwise your life was in danger and you deserve better than me, I'm a dirty drug addict who will do anything to get my drugs even cheat on the girl I love"

"Sam I'm leaving I'm going somewhere that no one knows and I'm going to start a life on my own without you and I hope you can pull yourself out of this trouble, Sam I know you can your strong and you always have been and I hope the next girl will love you like I do".

"I cannot ever be with anyone else my hearts only for you, and you broke it so I cannot put it back together, and Sam can I feel that kiss that I desire and my last kiss off you "

Sam steps forward and kisses Carly with so much passion and desire that they were kissing for ten minutes, both girls eyes were closed and they never wanted the kiss to end because they know there relationship will be over, Sam slowly carries on kissing Carly

"Carly I will show you how I feel and how I will always feel about you no matter what, I'm sorry I did not pay attention to you and I've been a jerk can I show you for the last time and if you want to walk away after you are welcome to but I want to show you what you are missing if you leave me".

Sam pushes Carly on the bed and slowly kisses her neck from top to bottom this sends shivers down Carly spine, Sam reaches back up too Carly's lips and Carly lets out a small moan, Sam slowly puts her hand over Carly's abdomen and slowly rubs it till Carly breath quickens, Carly kisses sam's neck, "I love you Sam I will always love you don't forget that".

Sam takes Carly's top off with her own and starts playing with Carly's nipples when Carly is moaning louder now "oooooohhhhhhhhh ssaaaaaaaammmm"

Sam reaches her hand down when Sam scream out loud as she reaches her climax

"Damn Sam you still know how to turn me on I couldn't control that it came to quick you barely touched me and that's the love I wanted off you, so long and that's the love I craved off you Sam.

"Well that's how I feel about you Carls and never forget it"

"I'm going to stay with Spencer I will come back to you tomorrow to tell you if we have a chance or not, if you can promise me that you will stop everything you are doing I will get you out of trouble and I mean you have to stop because if u start again, I'm leaving for good and I will never see you again it's all down to you if you want me".

**This is not the end please tell me how you want me to end this story, this is all down to you, I can do two endings or I can do just one ending please tell me and please tell me as soon as possible and leave me a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Carly's First choice**

It was Friday night a week after the dramatic talk that Sam and Carly had over their relationship.

Sam was sat home with her mobile phone on her at all times, Sam was just waiting on the call off Carly that could change her life forever, at the same time she was very nervous on Carly's decision but she wanted this decision to be over so she could stop the horrible feeling she kept having

Sam's pov...

What will I do if she doesn't want me, my life is nothing without carly and I just made the worst mistake ever I used the damn lame excuse of work, and then I started getting addicted to drunks and alcohol, that's when I got into too much damn trouble with some important people, I never thought how this could affect mine and Carly's relationship. I'm such a damn fool I can't blame Carly she deserves much better than someone like me, I can never make her happy and I don't think she will ever trust me again.

Carly's pov... 

Carly went to Spencer's house and they were sitting in the living room.

"Spencer what will I do, I love Sam with everything in my soul but what if she doesn't change I can't deal with the heartbreak anymore and I'm tired of waiting for my Sammy to come back".

"Well kiddo I know you too are perfect together and I remember the day you guys told me and how happy you were".

(Flash back)

Sam and Carly came down the stairs all giggly and Spencer was working on a new sculpture he was designing for his girlfriend.

"Hey Spencer we need to tell you something"

"Ok kiddo what is it"

"Ok here goes I hope you can accept me, me and Sam are" huh

"Dating right"

"Yes how did you know that" Sam looks at Carly in confusion

"Come on guys I'm not that stupid you guys belong together and have always have it's just took you a long time to realise it".

"So you're not freaked out"

"No Carly, Sam is the best person and plus I remember 3 weeks ago when you guys had an argument because you was in a relationship with Freddie. At first I thought that Sam liked Freddie but I saw how she looks at you and you and Sam are totally comfortable with each other. All the hugging all the smiles and your guys closeness. Also it's a big giveaway when you were crying in your room for 2 whole weeks till you broke up with Freddie, I may be your big brother but I see all these things and I know what an hormal teens are like".

"Oh right thanks Spence I love you"

"Me and Sam are going to the movies tonight if you want to join us"

"No, you guys go have fun"

"Both girls walked off hand in hand".

"Bye Spence"

"Bye guys"

End of flashback

"Carls you need to have a serious think and decide what you want, and how far would you go for Sam. I'm sorry to say kid but no one can tell you what to do you have to follow your heart, and like you say if Sam's having a hard time you should get away and get Sam's head right and help her with her trouble and then stay out of Seattle until your relationships strong again".

"Or you can end it all and live with regrets and a broken heart and keep thinking if things would of got better if you had just tried again and if you saw Sam with someone else that is not you".

"Spencer I'm going upstairs to think I'll be down later on".

Carly is upstairs for 3 hours when she finally comes down after looking at pictures of her and Sam when they were really happy.

"Spencer you know what I love you so much and you have really helped me out here and I'm going to follow my heart, Sam is the love of my life and no drugs or sex will get in the way off that, so I will be going away for however long it will take to get my Sam back".

"Good luck and please keep in touch and let me know how you are and where you are going, Spencer pulls Carly into a hug, and I hope there will be no more tears when I see you next".

At Sam's

Carly is sat outside Sam's house; she picks her phone out of her pocket

I'm outside, can I come up we need to talk Carly x

Sure Sam xx

Sam's pov...

Sam feels butterflies in her stomach; here goes the decision that will change my life for good

Damn please don't leave me, help me out here, what will I be without her ill just be another low life who ends up living a terrible life, no carly don't leave me, Sam starts to sob

This is it she going to tell me it's over.

There is a knock at the door

Sam opens the it and sees Carly standing outside with puffy eyes and her hair was all messy, but that's the way Sam always like to see her but not with the puffy eyes because she hates it when Carly cries.

"Hey", Carly says with a low voice

"Hey I know what you're going to say and Carls you are everything to me and ill doing anything for you, I'll walk away if I have to, I love you so much and I don't know what I'll do without you"

"Would you really do anything for me"

"Yes I would"

"Well then how about go away to get your problems sorted"

"Oh so this means it's over then you will send me to one of those clinics and when I come back you will be with someone else, Carls I don't think I can see you with anyone else" Sam starts to sob.

"No silly I'm coming with you and your not going to ant place, it will just me and you and we will sort our issues out, I cannot throw our relationship away and I felt love when you were making love to me a week ago, Sam if we ever ended it I would not move on because you would of had all of my heart, but Sam you will have to tell me how to help you and what I have to do to get you out of trouble"

"Baby I'm so happy right now I thought it was the end and you were going to leave me and move on with someone else and forget me. Carls you want me to tell you well I need to pay a drug dealer because that's why I had to sleep with that girl because it would pay some off my debt"

"Wait you could have come to me not cheated on me"

"Carly I didn't want to get you involved dealers are dangerous people and I could never get you hurt so I never came to you for help".

Sam and Carly left to go to Vancouver and the sorted many of their problems out they had sorted their life out in a matter of a year and carly kept in touch with her brother. It turns out that his girlfriend is now having his baby and he is happy.

Sam stayed off the alcohol and drugs by going cold turkey but Carly was there for her all the way through her bad times, carly also cleared Sam's name from the dealer which meant Sam was not in any trouble; also the girls were soon to be married after their decision of being engaged.

10 years later everything worked out well in the end and both girls can turn back and laugh at what had happened but inside carly still remembers that situation very clearly and they have already had their first child and were happily married.

Carly thanks for sticking by me when we were younger, things could off been so different now otherwise, I could if been living in a cell with no friends to talk to, I love you baby always will and I'm sorry form breaking your heart.

I love you too Sam and you showed me how strong you can be and how you wanted to save our love that is love Sam, no one can ever show me love the way you did.

**This is the first Alternative ending, please let me know what you are thinking and sorry i havent added any new chapters untill now, this is not the last chapter so please be patient with me i go to college and i have hardly any free time and im going on holiday next week so i will be at least 3 weeks before a new story is written. **


End file.
